Blind Date
by Ltb16
Summary: Emma Swan has always hated Halloween but a New Year's resolution left her meeting a blind date the night before, at the theater only showing horror movies. CS AU. Rated M for a reason.


**I have no idea where this came from. So have some Halloween smut. :)**

* * *

 **Blind Date**

 _January 1st, 2:36 am_

"You need a resha… rezz-sho-lotion thingie Em-mah." Mary Margaret declared.

"They're stupid." Emma replied.

"No sh-isn't." Her friend slurred. They had rung in the new year with copious amounts of alcohol; Emma noted the four empty bottles of wine between them.

"Fine. You pick one for me." Emma gave in. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or the likelihood that Mary Margaret wouldn't remember the conversation in the morning.

Mary Margaret clapped her hands together like a child. "Datesh. You will say yes to datesh."

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"You told me to pick. I picked. Promish?" Mary Margaret fixed her with an impressive glare for her very inebriated state.

Emma held out her pinkie. "Promise."

 _October 30th_

Her fingers twisted around the keys in the pocket of her red leather jacket as the toes on her right foot tapped impatiently against the pavement. _Why the hell did I agree to this?_ She asked herself, pulling her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans to check the time. _Oh right, that stupid resolution._

7:44 p.m.

Somehow she had allowed Mary Margaret to talk her into meeting a blind date at the movie theater the day before Halloween. In their small town, blockbuster movies came few and far between. Instead the theater was showing marathons of horror movies. Which she hated.

Actually, loathed was probably a better term. Emma Swan did everything in her power to avoid everything associated with the Halloween holiday. She hadn't been trick or treating since she was six years old. She stepped foot into a haunted house once when she was twelve and vowed she would never subject herself to such torture again. But movies were the worst. The blood, the gore, the suspense music, the fact that the characters did the absolute opposite of everything they were supposed to do. Hop in the running car and drive to safety? No that, would be too easy when they could hide in the barn full of chainsaws instead.

"Are you Emma?" An accented voice asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

In front of her stood one of, if not the most, attractive men she had ever encountered in her nearly three decades of life on this planet. She couldn't believe that Mary Margaret failed to mention that little tidbit of information. He was around six foot tall, inky black hair that looked like he had spent hours running his fingers through it, piercing blue eyes and a few days worth of stubble covered a sharp jawline. The next thing she noticed was the unusual amount of chest hair on display. He wore a black leather jacket over a black button up shirt with the buttons undone to nearly his sternum. The silver of his belt buckle contrasted against the dark jeans he wore. Realizing she was checking out a complete stranger and still hadn't responded to him, she raised her eyes back to his and found him smirking, eyebrow raised. Heat flooded her cheeks.

"Emma. Yes. Uh," she paused clearing her throat and feeling her face flush further at her inability to form sentences around this man. "What I mean is that yes, I am Emma. You're Killian then?"

"Aye, that would be me." He held out his hand to her. "nice to meet you."

She blinked a few times before reaching out her own hand, shocked at how warm his was. "So I guess we should go in?"

The last thing Emma wanted to do was watch a horror movie but this man was wreaking havoc on her brain and the option to sit sounded great right about now. He nodded, indicating she should go ahead of him. Forcing herself to walk, she only managed to make it a few steps before she nearly tripped over her own feet because he had stepped forward to open the door for her. Ducking her head and offering him an embarrassed smile, she focused on remaining upright until they stood in line for the tickets and popcorn. Emma managed to not groan when the cashier wished them a 'fright filled evening'.

Emma found herself studying his profile as she stood next to him in line for the popcorn. He was really, _really_ attractive. "Are you okay with sharing popcorn or would you prefer your own, love?" He asked, turning to face her.

Emma felt the heat creep up on her face again at being caught staring at him. "Sharing is fine." (She never shared popcorn, not even with Mary Margaret. By no means was she a germaphobe but she preferred her hands to be the only ones digging through something then going in her mouth.)

"What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Oh uh, ginger ale is fine." She replied.

"A large popcorn, regular ginger ale and a regular Coke." He told the cashier, then turned back to Emma and asked, "please tell me you like peanut butter cups?"

Emma found herself smiling at him. "Who doesn't like peanut butter cups?"

He added it to their order, refusing to allow her to pay or carry anything aside from the tickets.

She took a second to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the theater. "Where do you want to sit?" She asked.

"I've always been partial to the back of that's acceptable to you." He answered with a salacious grin that left Emma wondering just how many girls he'd made out with in the back of movie theaters.

"That's fine." She said, climbing the stairs to the back row. The theater was partially full but it appeared everyone wanted to sit closer to the screen.

They took seats in the middle of the last row, each throwing their jacket over the chairs on the other sides of them to keep others away. Emma knew if it got really crowded they'd be forced to move them but she hoped the more popular showings would be tomorrow.

She placed her drink in the cup holder and held onto the bucket of popcorn while Killian opened the peanut butter cups. She tried to ignore the delicious scent of whatever cologne he was wearing coming off him and focus on eating popcorn instead. Their fingers brushed against each other more than a few times in the bucket, Emma tensing each time. She'd never felt a connection like this before. It was more than just physical, more than lust and desire, although that was ranking pretty high at the moment. She felt at ease around him, something that had never happened to her before upon meeting someone for the first time. Typically it took months, even years for Emma to feel that way around someone, assuming she didn't run from them before then.

The previews started, all for future horror movies of course and Emma was quickly reminded just how much she didn't want to be there. Well, that wasn't exactly true. she wouldn't have minded seeing any other type of movie with Killian. Just not horror ones.

"I have a confession to make." She found herself admitting.

"Most women do." He replied with a smirk.

"I hate horror movies. Like, really hate. Go out of my way to avoid actually." She confessed.

"Then why are we here, love?" He asked.

"Mary Margaret made me make a New Year's resolution that I wouldn't say no to blind dates and I didn't know that horror movies would be the only thing playing." Emma explained.

"Ah, well I do appreciate you staying and telling me the truth rather than simply not showing up. Would you like to do something else?" He asked.

"If you let me pay you back for the wasted tickets and popcorn." Emma countered.

"That would be ungentlemanly. Perhaps a compromise? One movie, assuming it's not too gory or violent and then we can find something else to do." Killian offered.

"Are you going to make fun of me for looking away?" Emma asked.

He frowned at her. "That would be rude."

"Okay, then one movie. Hopefully." Emma replied doubtfully.

It wasn't but twenty minutes into the movie that the suspense music started, the two main characters, blonde and not very bright, had the great idea to venture down into the creepy basement where strange noises were coming from, armed only with the heels on their stilettos. Emma frowned, pretending to find the armrest fascinating. She felt her heart starting to race, the palms of her hands getting sweaty, the desire to run away increasing. She knew it was illogical, to have such a visceral reaction to a movie but she couldn't help it. She nearly screamed when Killian reached over and took her hand in his.

"Sorry, I should have warned you first." He whispered, his thumb rubbing in what Emma figured to be soothing circles over her knuckles.

He continued to whisper, likely nonsense because Emma could barely hear him as something loud and gory happened on the screen but Emma managed to focus on the lilt of his voice. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded, realizing she had managed to block out the worst of the movie by focusing on Killian. "But now you missed what happened."

Killian shrugged. "It's not that great of a movie...I'm lying, it's terrible. You'll actually doing me a favor by saying you want to leave now."

Emma hesitated for a minute. "I guess."

"Great!" He winked at her before standing and heading out of the darkened theater. "What shall we do now?" He asked her as they both stood in the theater lobby, blinking to adjust their eyes to the bright lights.

"There not much to do in this town. I take it you're not from here? I mean obviously with the accent but I.." Emma rambled.

He just grinned. "I was David's roommate freshman year of college. I recently got in touch with him again and he talked so much about his tiny but charming hometown, I decided to see it for myself. Just the other day I secured myself employment at the marina so I'll be returning to New Hampshire next week to pack up my belongings and make a permanent move here. Originally I'm from Ireland though."

"I can't believe David convinced anyone to come here. You know how small the town is then. We have a few restaurants, the movie theater, Main Street with a few shops, the park and two bars. Not exactly a happening nightlife." She replied.

Killian shrugged. "It'll do. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, why?"

"Seeing as a restaurant or bar seemed to be our best choices, I wanted to narrow down the two. Bar it is then?" He asked and Emma found herself hesitating. It wasn't that she didn't want to continue their date, just that she knew she'd have a much harder time dealing with his good looks and flirty personality after a few drinks. Noting her hesitation he continued. "Or perhaps I'm being too hasty and you'd rather retire home for the evening."

"Yes! No! I mean,yes let's go to the bar and no I'd rather not go home yet." Emma stumbled over her words.

A few hours, a couple of drinks and a shared plate of onion rings later Emma was reminded as to why she first hesitated to come to the bar with him. The more he drank, he lower his voice got, now at the point where her barstool had shifted impossibly close to his in order to hear him. Goosebumps trailed down her arms as he leaned in toward her ear to finish the story he was telling. Emma stopped paying attention a few minutes ago, the first time the warmth of his breath caressed the shell of her ear, sending waves of desire straight to her core.

She sat down her empty glass and not a moment later he asked, "Would it be too presumptuous of me to offer to escort a lady home?"

Emma shook her head and stood immediately, swaying a bit as the alcohol rushed to her head. She remained still while Killian paid the tab before attempting to put on her jacket. Once outside, the crisp fall air sobered her a bit. Killian held out his arm to her and while she had never been walked home in such a fashion before, she found herself linking her arm through his, appreciating his proximity and the warmth that radiated off him.

Less than ten minutes later they arrived at her doorstep. "While not the evening you anticipated, I hope it was pleasing all the same."

"It was. Mary Margaret usually has terrible taste in blind dates for me." Emma admitted.

"I strive to be the exception," he said grinning at her before his face adopted a more serious expression, his pointer finger scratching at the area behind his ear. "Does this mean I can kiss you goodnight?"

 _He wants permission to kiss me?_ Emma's brained yelled, confused. It was certain. She had never met a man like Killian Jones before. Exuding confidence and sex appeal one moment, scratching awkwardly behind his ear and requesting permission for a kiss the next. No trusting herself to blurt out anything ridiculous or inappropriate, Emma settled for nodding.

He stepped forward, one hand coming to rest gently at her hip, the other cupping her face. When he leaned in Emma found her eyes fluttering shut. His lips pressed chastely against hers at first but Emma couldn't stop the combination between a groan and a sigh escaping from the back of her throat. The noise spurred him on, his hand moving to the back of her neck, his tongue slipping between her parted lips.

Emma's fingers threaded through his hair with one hand, her nails of the other digging into the lapels of his leather jacket. She found herself backing up, pulling him with her. The kiss intensified and Emma found herself unable to think of anything but him; the scent of his cologne, the pull of his fingers in her hair, the gentle pressure of his lips against hers. He broke the kiss, gulping in air, but didn't pull away from her, resting his forehead against hers instead. "That was…"

Oxygen returned to Emma's brain. "Wow." Their eyes met for only a brief second before Emma found his lips again. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and Emma felt desire flood through her body. His lips made their way to her neck and Emma found herself widening her stance, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. He stepped impossibly closer, lining his body up against hers in a way Emma could only describe as delicious.

"Come in?" She asked not wanting to give her neighbors a show.

He nodded, still nuzzling against her neck. It took her three tries to get the door unlocked but the second it was open, his arm went around her waist, lifting her up and pulling her inside, closing the door behind them. "I don't usually…" She started to say but he cut her off with another searing kiss.

"Me either. Are you sure?" He mumbled against her lips, pulling his own bottom one between his teeth and raising his eyebrow at her.

Emma eyed him carefully, her eyes sweeping from the pieces of hair that had fallen over his forehead to the hopeful look in his eyes, the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed under her gaze to the impressive display of chest hair. She didn't need to look further. Emma had never felt such a connection or so turned on by anyone before in her life. Her hormones might have been in control at the moment but they were screaming for to agree and she found it hard to let any logic in over their volume. "I'm sure." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the bedroom.

In a bold move she pushed him down on the bed, straddling him. His lips found hers again and it took everything within her not to moan in his mouth. She never kissed anyone who could kiss that well before. His fingers slid under the hem of her sweater, tracing the length of her spine until he encountered the clasp of her bra. They followed around her ribs teasing the delicate skin there. She pressed her hips down, rocking against him, a muffled swear escaping from his lips. His fingers trailed up the side of her breast and followed the scalloped lace edge of the cups. Her back arched involuntarily, pressing her fully against him again. Her skin felt like it was on fire, lust and desire sparking through her veins. Deciding he had taken too long, Emma pulled back, pulling her sweater over her head and tossing it somewhere behind her. Her fingers immediately went to the remaining buttons on his shirt, fumbling to unbutton them as her nails raked through the hair on his chest. When she tugged the shirt free from his jeans and undid the last button, pushing it to open, he fell back on the bed pulling her with him. Her eyebrows shot up, hands going to his shoulders to brace herself from falling against him. His muscles flexed from the movement and she leaned forward, kissing her way down his chest, her fingers fumbling with the buckle of his belt.

In a simultaneous movement, he unclasped her bra and flipped them over, hovering above her. Gentle fingers came up, slowly pulling the straps off her shoulders. Unable to take the slow pace any longer, she arched forward pulling off her bra and throwing it to the side. She watched as his eyelashes fluttered taking in her bare skin. His reaction caused her thighs to clench, not wanting to wait any longer. She slid her hands between them, popping the button on her jeans and pushing them down.

"Patience, love." He said, nipping at her shoulder, his hands finally coming up to cup her breasts, rough thumbs rubbing over her nipples.

"Oh" she breathed out as his lips closed over one nipple, his free hand tracing circles over her hip bones. He switched his attention to the other nipple before kissing his way down her stomach.

His tongue traced the line of panties before tilting his head to look up at her. "May I?"

Emma nodded. He pulled down her underwear with his teeth, pressing kisses down her thigh to her knee before settling himself in between. His tongue darted forward, tasting her. Her fingers dug into the blankets, mind going blissfully blank as all she could do wasfeel. Feel the sensations he drew from her body, the weightlessness, the desire, like she was floating and flying, like strings pulled too tightly on a guitar before she gasped, fireworks exploding behind her eyes, his name breathed out on a moan. He didn't pull away, just slowed the pace, extending her pleasure as the aftershocks rolled through her.

He kissed his way back up her stomach pausing before her breasts. "Christ." Emma muttered.

His eyebrows shot up again. "Killian will do, love." He moved to lie beside her.

Emma rolled her eyes. Despite her recent orgasm she wanted more, wanted to feel the heavy drag of him within her. Sitting up, she reached for his belt again, managing to undo it this time. He lifted his hips, allowing her to pull his jeans down before he kicked them off. Emma's eyebrows shot up this time. "Commando, really?" She was impressed she could speak.

Killian shrugged. She only managed to stroke him a few times, just barely becoming acquainted with the weight and feel of his velvety length when his hand covered hers. He didn't need to say anything. She leaned over him, opening the drawer beside her bed and pulling out a condom. She quickly opened it and rolled it down over his length. "How?" She started to ask, but he pulled her on top of him.

She slid further forward, hovering right above him.

One hand entwined with hers, the other positioning himself as she slowly slid down. Her fingers squeezed against his, both of their mouths parting into an 'o' shape. Her hand went to his shoulder for support as she lifted herself up and slid back down again with a roll of her hips. A few minutes later he easily rolled them over, her ankles hooking behind his back as he slid into her. Her knee raised, pushing him in deeper. "Oh god, there." She muttered, fingernails digging into his back as he whispered obscene things against her skin, increasing the flush over her body, making her feel delirious with need. He thrust into her over and over, hitting right where she needed. Her eyes fluttered closed and she became dimly aware the moans and sighs filling the room were coming from her.

"Are you close?" He asked, voice strained.

"Yes."

"Look at me." He rasped, increasing his pace.

Emma forced her eyes open, her green ones meeting the brilliant blue of his as he thrust into her over and over again, drawing her higher and higher. His hand slid between them, to where they were joined and rubbed quick circles over her sensitized nub until her legs were shaking around his and she was gasping his name as the spasms rolled through her body. She triggered his release, his hips snapping one more final time into hers before he removed his hand from between them and braced himself on his forearms.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to meet his. He looked just as wrecked as she felt. "Wow." She muttered.

"Aye. That was…" He said, pulling out of her and getting up to dispose of the condom. "Should I?" He asked gesturing toward his clothes.

Emma rarely ever brought men to her apartment, preferring to be the one to leave, but with Killian it was different. She didn't want him to leave. She shook her head, patting the space next to her.

She expected sleeping with someone after usually sleeping alone would be awkward, but his hand curled around her waist, pulling her flush against him and it just felt right. She drifted off into an easy sleep until she was awoken a few hours later to Killian hovering above her, his tongue flicking over her nipple.

Her back arched, chasing the sensation as the pounding between her legs started once again. His fingers trailed down the flat expanse of her stomach, slipping between her folds. Her legs fell further apart, allowing him better access.

"Bloody hell Emma. You're so wet." He whispered against her skin. "You have no idea what it does to me."

His words only turned her on more. "Show me." She raised her hips up into his touch, back arching as his deft fingers increased in speed until she was gasping his name once again.

She grabbed another condom, shoving him backward on the bed and putting it on him. She straddled his hips, sinking down slowly, controlling the pace. He met her thrust for thrust, rolling his hips in a grind that had her faltering and leaning forward, creating an entirely new sensation. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her along his length at a maddening pace until she shattered above him and he followed a few minutes later.

She rolled off him when she regained her strength again. His lips pressed against her neck. "You're beautiful when you come, love."

She was too tired and sated to reply, falling asleep quickly. When she awoke the next morning she found him watching her.

"Good morning, love."

"Morning." She muttered sleepily.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

Emma frowned. It was too early for conversation. As though he could read her mind he smiles and nodded. "You're not a morning person. How about dinner instead? I'll pick you up here at seven?"

Emma nodded, watching his lithe frame as he got dressed. Despite him repeatedly satisfying her, just looking at him naked had her ready to go again. She quelled the desire to pull him back into bed with her. Once dressed, he came back over to her and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you later Emma. Happy Halloween."

Emma smiled. Maybe she could start to like this holiday.


End file.
